russelfandomcom-20200213-history
How to create a campus sitcom inspired by TVJ
August 6, 2019 Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia at Wanbol University Director Jose Javier Reyes admits that creating the original sitcom “Wanbol U” required great effort. “After all, the show boosted the popularity of TVJ (comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon),” Garcia points out. “Viewers, especially those who watched the old sitcom, expect so much from the new one with a newest original sitcom.” Prior to that, it was the original “Iskul Bukol,” which aired on IBC 13 from 1978 to 1990, tells about the lives of students in the fictional Wanbol University. The legendary sitcom will be transformed, reformatted and converted into a curriculum-based sitcom since its inception in 2017, this will be focus on the cute and sassy high school classmate Joyce Escalera (played by Joyce Abestano) at the public high school Diliman High School (with DepEd permit). A mandatory viewing requirement among all public and private schools nationwide by the Department of Education (DepEd), “Iskul Bukol,” whose tagline “Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo,” remains the only curriculum-based comedy show on Philippine television and also the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level to educate and empower its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, which recently marked on its 2nd year, offers viewers educational, entertaining, value-laden, distance learning and lesson-filled episodes about high school life in the hilarious and exciting high school story, which they learn the lessons every Saturday night. In the meantime, “Wanbol U” is the campus sitcom started airing on IBC 13 on June 4, topbilled by today's hottest young actors: Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia as the newly established triumvirate in the wackiest side of student life, as Wanbol barkada. Inspired by the classic TVJ sitcom, a new set of characters in the original sitcom. which is set to deliver hilarious acts and move around in the fictional campus of Wanbol University. That’s why we’re trying to make sure everything is perfect, especially the script and rehearsing before each taping.” Like the original, which centered on three characters (Tito and Joey Escalera and Vic Ungasis), the new sitcom “Wanbol U” evolves around three characters: the often notorious Balidosa twins Kenzo (Gutierrez) and Joshua (Garcia) and the good-looking but nerdy Manolo Valentino (Pedrosa), the youngest professor to teach at Wanbol University. With a new generation of Wanbol University as a brand new students and school staff, there is a perfect of discipline and resident professor Miss Candy (Candy Pangilinan); the cafeteria owner Mang Romnick (Romnick Sarmenta); the freshmen student's assistant Prince Larena (Prince Clemente) who will give absolute laughter on campus; Kenzo's female roommate and fellow student Jane VIllanueva (Jane de Leon) as a working student and a campus leader; a confident college student Kayne Anson (Kayne Lacuna); a social climber and poser girl Shiara Lustre (Shiara Dizon), the teacher's assistant Miss Katarina (Katarina Rodriguez); and Mang Fabio's houseboy and the cafeteria's waiter Ali Manzano (Ali Khatibi). “In spite of all the challenges, I leave for work everyday feeling excited and go home happy and fulfilled,” says Reyes. “I’m hoping that this will be enough to connect to the viewers.” One innovation on the show is the Wanbol University’s co-ed dormitory, where the characters encounter comic misadventures and develop unexpected friendships. Reyes tells Inquirer Entertainment how tough it is working with three young actors at the same time. He shares the lessons he learned from co-director Dante Nico Garcia and his shocking discoveries about the youth of today. In which, “Iskul Bukol” is currently devoted to our high school students and teachers on the secondary level as Diliman High School, according to DepEd. On the other hand, “Wanbol U” is already capturing the fascination of college students and college freshmen as Wanbol University. “Every Tuesday din ang “Wanbol U” is the timeslot after the teleserye, I hope they can move it earlier.” What’s your biggest challenge in directing the show? 'WANBOL U' Pasukan na tuwing Martes ng gabi! :KENZO BALIDOSA - ANG STUDENT FRESHMAN :SIR MANOLO - ANG HEARTTHROB PROFESSOR :JOSHUA BALIDOSA - ANG COOL STUDENT After the demise of Wanbol University in Iskul Bukol before reformatted into a curriculum-based sitcom with Diliman High School (with DepEd permit) as the current setting and now as an original sitcom Wanbol U. YES! And we're looking forward to a new generation of Wanbol students are here!